Story Summary
Ch 1 : the apartment room's terrifying change Wei Xiaobei wakes in his apartment. Yet it is different, as if centuries had passed, things are covered by dust, rusted and rotten. He has waken in the Dust World, an alternate reality full of monsters spawned by human beliefs. There he learns of his special skill, a game interface with a status window that analizes his skills Ch 2 : A slug? Xaobei equips himself with items found in the apartment, a lighter, a knife, glass bottles... He goes to a local supermarket to get food supplies, sees a guard die to an electric slug Ch 3-4 : Air breaking lightning - Risky kill Xiaobei is forced to fight the slug. Neutralizes ranged lightning with a bottle, stabs it and salts it. The slug dies. Ch5 : Thunder work electric ball Xiaobei learns he earnt 100 evolution points from killing the slug. He finds a thunder worm electric ball in the slug's corpse and eats it in his room Ch6 : Overturnig seas and river After eating the ball in his room, Xiaobei feel like dying. We get a flashback of his background ( bad student, poor , contractual worker) and he wakes in the Real World with the items he collected. Chapter title refers to Xiaobei's stomach and visit to the bathroom due to the ball Ch7 : Changes in the status panel Xiaobei checks his status panel. He earns the realease electricty skill, and ponders on his stats Ch8 : 2 Star life form Rant about stats. We learn the slug is a 2 star being . Xiaobei greets Li Lang Xin and Huang Da Jun, and goes to work in the Da Hao office building as an electrician Ch9 : Work Wei Xiao Bei goes to work at the Da Hao Office building as an engineer. He goes to the -5 floor of the engineering department, whose condition is poor, greets acquaitances and starts his night shift in the high voltage room Ch 10 : Financial straits The voltage room is hot, Xiao Bei trains with the sandbag he placed there. He test his electric power and learns he can use it to train his body, but makes him hungry, and he has little money for the increased food expenses Ch 11 : Muscle sttribute Increase Xiaobei ends his shift, goes to eat and is assaulted by hooligans. He upgrades his muscle attribute 1 point with evo points, and hits back Ch 12 : Various attacks, attribute growth Xiaobei beats the hooligans, breaks their arms and takes their money. Meets Li Lan Xin and banters. Ch 13 : Expired food Xiaobei goes to buy expired food, buys hardtack , meets a woman in the bus, she is beautiful etc, turns out she is his new neighbor Ch 14 : Entering the Dust World again Xiaobei makes some sort of hardtack cream and eats it. He then deduces he can enter the Dust world by getting drunk, and enters the Dust World after reasoning it can be a huge opportunity . He hears weird sounds from the streets, and sees a group of 12 child sized fish headed humanoids knocking stuff with clubs Ch 15 : Killing fishmen The fishmen's ruckus makes a nearby tenant who got transported to the Dust World open his courtyard door, as a consequence he dies. Xiaobei does not try to save him, as he deems it too dangerous. The fishmen leave with the corpse, leaving 3 as guards. Xiaobei ambushes the fishmen, stunning one with a beer bottle and killing another, the third flees. Ch 16 : Electrical Energy Xiaobei kills the fleeing fishman. During the battle he used his electric boost to boost his attributes, so the skill level increases and he gets hungry. Xiabei checks he earned 30 evo points, and decides to focus his status increase in physical attributes Ch 17 : Kaluluji Xiaobei hears the fishheads communicate outside. Some of them get into the courtyard to find the corpses of the others, while two remain in the streets and he kills them. He is then found by the 3 fisheads that picked the corpses, and learns that they are cannibals, he proceeds to fight them. One fishead is the leader and stronger. Ch 18 : Hunger The fishhead leader turns out to be capable of spitting water jets. After a dangerous battle Xiaobei obtains a blue meatball from the fishead leader's corpse , fishman water ball , and a total of 100 points ,. Xiaobei eats the ball, but does not earn any new skill, just 20 evolution points. Xiaobei uses 100 points from the fishman to upgrade muscle by 1, this produces severe pain. Ch 19 : Expert Xiaobei lures another 5 fishmen and kills them, then returns to the Real World. Outside his apartment, Xiaobei finds a middle aged man defending himsel from 20 hooligans . These hooligans belong to the Black Tiger Gang. The middle aged man turned out to be a martial artist, as he managed to hold his ground for a while, but he got hit, and Xiaobei decides to help him. Shortly after he joins the fight, the police arrives. Ch 20 : Bajiquan Everybody gets arrested, except for a few hooligans who escape. Some witnesses on the street telll the police the events, so Xiaobei and the martial artist are released. Xiaobei is hurt,so Cheng Bi Wu, the martial artist, invites him to his dojo. Turns out the Dojo is in conflict with the Black Tiger gang, who want protection money. Little Wu, a disciple, picks them up. Xiaobei sees multiple disciples training in the dojo, including a 25 year old man practicing the Iron Moutain Lean, a signature technique of Bajiuan. Cheng Si Si, appears, worried about Cheng Bi Wu. Ch 21 : prideful Cheng SI Si Cheng Si Si is introduced, Cheng Bi Wu applies medicine to Xiaobei's back. Cheng BI Wu explains to Xiaoblei that his military fist style is based on Bajiquan Ch 22 : entering into discipleship Cheng BI Wu proposes Xiaobei become his disciple, Xiaobei accepts. After a short ceremony, Xiaobey meets Biwu's 3 main disciples, and they have lunch. Then he joins the youths being tauht by zhang zi long, goes to work and comes back to the dojo. Ch 23 : Bajiquan (begginer) Xiaobey has a 3 shift work, and that makes his training schedule pretty bad. He goes to the dojo at 6 .Seeing this, Zhang Zhi Long says he will find him a better job. After dinner Cheng Bi Wu expalins to Xiaobei the principles of Bajiquan history and phylosophy. Later zhang zhi Long teaches him the basic skills : footwork, breathing and exerting force. They end at midnight, so Xiaobey sleeps in the dojo. Before bed, he reviews the skills, and earns the Bajiquan(begginer skill) which he boosts to intermediate with 50 evo points Ch 24 : Training After upgrading Bajiquan, Xiaobey spontaneusly learns a lot about the martial skill. The next morning the whole dojo practices, and they see Xiaobey's improvement, and decide he is a genius Ch 25 : Bus Xiaobei goes to work, and decides he has to find another job. He also decides that the benefits from the Dust World are worth it, and plans to enter it again. On the bus back home, he finds the same girl as before being harrased and helps her, they introduce themselves, her name is Zhang Tian Tian Ch 26 : The Benefits of releasing electricity Zhang Tian Tian turns out to be friends with lin lan, they meet briefly. A week later Cheng Bi Wu decides to have Xiao Bei work in the dojo and drop his bad job, so he can train more. Despite staying at rhe dojo, xiaobei decides to keep the apartment for the dust world location. Xiaobey checks his status and sees it increased a bit due to the electricity training Ch 27 : Fishmen village Xiaobey goes to the Dust World in his room. He finds a fishman and follows it. He ends discovering a fishman village based on lake Cui. 1/3 hectare, 10 grass huts, with 2 guards. He waits outside and a big group of fishmen emerge from the lake and prepare a feast. Xiaobei decides to explore the section of the lake away frommthe village Ch 28 : Fiendish Man Fish Xiaobei makes a fishing rod and catches a Man fish. 30 cm long with a human head, 2 arms with eyes, and the tail is a hand. The fish charms Xiaobei with an illusory skilll, but he dispells it with electricity and kills it. The fish drops a Fiendish Man Fish Essence Ch 29 : Realistic Dream Xiaobei eats the Man Fish Essence and has a dream of sleeping with Li Lan Xin. The essence and kill grant him 10 evo, 0.1 character and 0.1 appearance. Later he uses the fish as bait to catch more fish Ch 30: fishing Xiaobei catches a total of 5 more fiendish man fish. Then leaves the Dust world and goes to sleep Ch 31 : Hard Tack Congee Xiaobei cooks hardtack congee at home to avoid wasting the hardtack he bought. He finds all his neighbors eating in the building corridor, and makes excuses to avoid tellling them he made hardtack congee. Lin lan xin is conflicted upon seeing him because she shared the sex dream Ch 32 : Split personality Xiaobei trains his electricity with a copper wire, eats his congee and is visited by Li Chao Yang, the landlord. Turns out his rent increased. On the way to the dojo, XIaobei sees a businessman molesting a girl in the bus, and shocks him with electricity Ch 33 : Discipline Xiaobei enters the dojo hungry, due to the electric release earlier, and asks Cheg Si Si for food. They talk, and she gives him noodles. Ch 34 : Resignation, liberation Xiaobei trains half a month. His master goes drining with a friend. Xiaobei enters the Dust World CH 35 : Duping Xiaobei goes near the fish village, and uses meat of fiendish man fish to bait one fishmen guard outside. The guard proves to be stronger than Xiaobei, Xiaobei grabs the pitchfork and uses electricity Ch 36 : Leveling up bajiquan! The discharge stuns the fishman, Xiaobei takes advantage and tackles him with an iron moutain lean, the fisman falls, Xiaobei cuts his throat. Xiaobei upgrades bajiquan to advances and practices a bit Ch 37 : Lure and kill! 20 fishmen and an elite fishman are outside the village searching for the guard. 5 fishmen split, and Xiaobei lures them and kills them Ch 38 : Killing continuously Xiaobei ambushes 2 fishmen from the second group. Xiaobei kills most fishmen, but he is injured by a water jet. It is shown that the bajiquan upgrade made his attacks stronger Ch 39 : The benefits of increasing the health attribute